


By Your Side

by sakvrakiss



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakvrakiss/pseuds/sakvrakiss
Summary: From being forced to engage with a group of members that ask you to host a party, a special kidnapper decides to tease you and find the purpose for a future paradise that he believes you deserve to receive. However, this unfolds tension and desirable problematic conflict within the group, leading only to find nothing but a reasoning for his mere existence.- Saeran Choi x Reader ♡





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first ever Saeran fic featuring you as the reader so I am very excited, hehe. Anyways, just a quick warning that this work of fiction WILL have spoilers, it will contain lines from specific routes and even DLCs mentioned here and there!
> 
> Enjoy ~ and please note I am not perfect. I can only do the best that I can to make this entertaining and amazing as possible! So thank you again.

It all had to be a joke to you somehow, from the very beginning, and you lived your typical lifestyle of a frustrated young adult. Bills constantly piled up in your mailbox whilst returning from work as an exhausted barista, who barely earned enough for a good salary though you had to manage at one point. But with one simple notion of your phone buzzing into action, you never knew what was about to unfold right in front of your eyes. And even so, those pile of unpaid envelopes that reminded you of your horrible debt seemed to be a more pleasing lifestyle after all.

No matter how many times you have tried to run away, escape—or find some sort of route that can lead to your ending cycle of doom, you were bound to be tied up in a mess you never asked to be a part of. Falling into this act of need, persistence; this stranger gained access to your mobile device and pleaded for you to get some help.

Though, you did not expect to be stuck in a whole apartment to yourself; without a second thought, you did admit the place was  _much cleaner and tidier_ than your own rundown apartment—yes, the one you could barely manage to afford per month but _somehow_ survive through it anyways.

This person continued to text you. And your mind was spiraling into a dangerous tornado worst than any common natural disaster. A bad idea rose up the inner core of your brain; of course, it would all fall apart at any given moment.

”Please…” you pleased to yourself, underneath your bed as your hands shook the presence of the apartment was silent.

The atmosphere was so quiet, you thought you could head unfortunate footsteps that weren’t even audible to your ears, and now this was the time to reevaluate your life. Perhaps, you’d be jobless and you will lose the place you were currently staying; did it even matter to an extent, because you were forced to be held captive in this apartment that belonged to a _dead_ person.

Gazing down at your phone, hands quivering as slight tears trickled down your heated cheeks. Fear was rushing through your soul, penetrating it with an overwhelming desire of _need_ for the answers to the millions of questions swirling around in your head.

And— _he_ kept texting you. Contacting you. Messaging you. Finding a way to connect to you.

”What do you want from me?” you murmured to yourself, squinting your eyes at the screen that just turned black. Your phone had died, but you knew you were helpless and you had to find some way to charge it or else you wouldn’t be able to receive any sort of contact to find a method on your way out of here. For now, proceding with this stranger’s wishes is what you could only do to maintain your survival.

Thus, this was a brand new change, for your life. To meet thrilling new people and to discover the hidden secrets of an organization you had no part of from the very beginning.


	2. Seven-Oh-Seven.

It didn’t take long for him to catch an interest in you.

Because—what could he say? You had peaked him to reach out of his comfort zone for a little bit. With your tangled up hair and your tousled clothes, he couldn’t help but find a bit of an intriguing figure to come along his way. Perhaps this would be his perfect target; the Savior provided him intel, anyways, and he had this opportunity to finally open up to you to grasp onto your attention.

You were waiting for the bus to reach the stop and you were twiddling your phone with your fingers. While _he_ rested in an alleyway near you; little did you know of his existence, because your mind was desperately trying to move past the tenth level of the puzzle game you were focused on.

“Interesting,” he chuckled to himself, looking down at his phone, with his bangs nearly covering his eyes. “I’m excited to see where this goes, princess. You’re a nobody, aren’t you?”

And— _oh_. He spoke to himself a lot. At certain points, he could’ve sworn that he was outrageous; quoting his own words, ‘batshit crazy’, specifically to the other part of his personality, who was continued to battle his own brainwashed mindset in such a revoking manner.

You didn’t know that he gazed upon you, watching your every move, and even you fell in frustration while dying on the level you were on. He couldn’t help but feel some sort of _need_ , to walk over to you, and try to swoon you over, but he could not blow his cover.

When your phone was hacked, he chuckled aggressively while twiddling with his own phone, and he tried to avoid letting out an outrage, unhealthy fits of laughter as you let out a surprised squeal. Strangers glanced upon you—Christ, you were catching the attention of others quickly, and you kept grazing your eyes on your phone glitching up in your own hands.

He had typed a simple message, only to realize that he had no idea how much his life was going to change as well.

“Bullshit,” you swore, knowing that this had to be some sort of trap. The moment he had asked you to walk into an apartment, all by yourself, this was too suspicious. Yet you decided to go along with it, because you had no given choice.

It was either follow his commands and try to be a genuine person, or maybe make a run for it. And it didn’t take long for you to wind up at the apartment complex, because it only had been several blocks from where your original place was located at—and, you thanked him mentally, _oddly enough_ , because at least you were able to avoid meeting contact with your landlord.

Playing with his buttons as you stood in front of the door, you laughed viciously to yourself by texting him that there was no passcode lock in front of the door.

And he whipped his head from the other point of the wall, trying to use the elevators to hide his cover. _He_ scowled to himself in his head. _What game were you trying to play at here?_ And he wasn’t satisfied one bit. First, he wanted to mess with you; almost frighten you to have you speak the truth, because it was _obvious_ there was a passcode lock in front of the door.

He wanted to lure you in, somehow, by approaching you. He could use an assistant in his life, anyways. You were, by far, the most attractive person he was able to stumble upon.

He received a quick message before he could respond, and it only resulted into you messing with him. **‘I’m joking, lol. What’s the password?’** it said, and he couldn’t help but snicker to himself. It seemed as if you enjoyed toying with his emotions; even so, he couldn’t bring in the heart to come face to face with you, though he felt the sudden urge to come across your path one way or another.

The moment you were given the passcode, you walked inside and approached the apartment. It was _way_ nicer than where you lived, which was a rundown to say the least. And the furniture was neatly put; though, it wasn’t time to gaze around the apartment, because you didn’t want any intruder to go against your path.

Desperately trying to find a pen and paper by rummaging through the drawers of a brown wooden desk, your phone had buzzed tremendously out of nowhere. “What the hell?” You spoke to yourself, holding up your phone and you nearly tripped on your feet by the spam of messages coming your way in a messenger app.

“W-What the hell is this?” Lost in confusion, you kept reading back and forth at the messages. Someone was crying over the failure of their midterms and another person had posted a picture of himself in the group chat; everyone typed really fast, too.

When you were found in the chat, everyone went ballistic. You freaked out yourself, falling back on the bed, lost in confusion. You weren’t sure what to do, and a business man, who you had spoken about in economics class, kept pestering on for you to explain yourself.

“Dude, I don’t even know what’s happening!” You groaned out loud, trying to comprehend proper messages to respond in order.

You had forgotten you left a crack of the front door open, and _he_ was peeking in at your loss of frustration. He chuckled to himself—trying not to drop the phone he twiddled with in his hands—and then a big smirk rose on his lips.

“I’ll see you again, princess,” he noted, before bolting his way out, leaving you in distress.

* * *

After crying for about two hours, lost in a daze, you had fallen asleep on the bed without a sudden thought. And someone was casually watching over you though the cameras of the apartment, while he continued to do an endless background check on you. Too bad though, he could barely hear his phone notifications go off since he munched on chips with such loud smacks that—

“ _Hey_!”

Without a sudden thought, he turned around to face his higher positioned boss, who was grazing down at him with a disapproving glance. “Could you please stop chewing so damn loud?” They asked in vain, placing a palm on their forehead. “I can’t even hear myself think over your pig noise.”

Saeyoung chuckled gracefully, snapping his fingers at his boss. “Madam Vanderwood, you—“

“I’m too fucking annoyed to even bicker at you about calling me that, right now,” they sighed.

“I’m too busy trying to focus on this person right now. A random girl showed up in our chat and I think something’s up.”

“Finally, something interesting, I presume?” Vanderwood raised their eyebrows before crossing their arms. “But stop watching the innocent girl sleep and clean up this damn mess of a bunker you’re in! It’s unfair enough knowing that I have to deal with your pig noise, but with your pig ass itself, I can’t—“

“She’s cute,” Saeyoung chuckled loudly.

“You’re something else, I swear…”

“But what is she doing here?”

“How the hell should I know?” Vanderwood gawked in disapproval. “Stop being a creep and answer your phone. It’s been blasting notification after notification for the past hour.”

“Madam,” Saeyoung bit his bottom lip, trying to inspect the bright computer screen in front of his face, where he was identifying your well being, all sprawled out on the bed. He wondered where you even came from, and it was troubling enough. “Shut up.”

“E-Eh?! You bastar—“

“I’m _working_ ,” he trailed his voice flirtatiously, trying to whoosh his boss away.

“You’re inspecting an innocent person and you just told me she was cute. I don’t think that’s anywhere _close_ to working, dammit,” Vanderwood deadpanned, arching their eyebrows.

“This is interesting. But I need to look more into what’s happening.”

They scoffed before turning on their heels away from the screens. “Whatever. I’m going to pick up the leftover chips you left on the fucking floor.”

“My maid,” Saeyoung grinned mischievously. “Thank you!”

“Enough!”

* * *

 You groaned out loud, shuffling on the bed, and then your phone let out a ring that you weren’t familiar with. Realizing you had slept on a stranger’s bed, you fell to the ground with an audible _thud_ , and fell into panic mode. “Shit!” You swore loudly, and then grabbed your phone, hoping to shut off the noise.

A number you weren’t familiar with was calling. A person you weren’t familiar with was calling. ‘Seven-oh-seven’ was calling… and— _okay_ , you really didn’t know what was going on.

“He—“

“ _Rrrr, rrrr,_ ” the odd person made ringing noises on the other line, and you sighed in disbelief. “Uh… your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this?”

You blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You must keep it together at a time like this! Now, if you’ve taken a deep breath, please go ahead and say ‘Honey, I love you!’”

_Was this guy serious_?

“Honey…” your voice trailed off and you couldn’t help but fight back a laugh. “I love… you?”

“Gah!” A loud shriek was audible on the other line.

You let out a shaky breath and then stood on your feet. “You’re Seven, right? I chatted with you on the phone.”

“Um… a hacker identification cannot be revealed.” He explained on the other side of the line, and you could’ve sworn that you heard a bag of rustling chips on his end.

You placed a palm over your face. This was unbelievable. “It’s not much of a secret if your name is, _literally_ , ‘seven-oh-seven’ in the damn group chat, mister.”

“ _Aaaah_! A feisty one we have found here.”

“Can you please just tell me what the hell is happening? I’m confused,” you bickered and then clutched onto your phone tighter. “I’m _scared_.”

“Your name is [Y/N],” keyboard noises were audible from his end of the cellular line. “And I am processing that you’re scared, you’re confused, and you’re also very cute!”

“Not in the mood to flirt, mister hacker,” you groaned. “I appreciate the compliment but can you please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Just take good care of the RFA! You already spoke to us in the chat the other night, did you not?”

“I did, but—“ you caught onto your breath. “I’m really puzzled. I have to go home. I work in the morning and I also have classes in the afternoon.”

“I’m afraid I cannot let you leave the apartment, [Y/N].”

“You’re a sack of shit,” you laughed at your own comment. “That’s very funny. I’m being held hostage here.”

“Such foul language, I’m so offended!” He let out a fake cry as you scrunched up your nose in disbelief. “[Y/N], I know you are a scaredy cat right now. I will have to talk to the other members about this because they’re just as confuse as you are.”

“This makes no sense. I was trying to go home and I end up here. I have a mental breakdown and—and I get _asked_ to stay here and told that I can’t leave? This is a kidnapping, I might even go to the cops—“

“Ah, no need!” His voice raised an octave, almost in a lighthearted tone. “I promise we are good people. I’ve spoken with most of them to try to get to know you and talk to you. Yoosung’s specifically interested in befriending you.”

“Isn’t that… the blond kid?”

“ _Kid_ , I’m—“ he laughed out loud and you sighed in desperation for an answer. “You’re not wrong. He’s a young one! So desperate to find some sort of answers to his journey of a hero lost in his own mind.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Just stay in the apartment and get to know us. You can’t leave without my permission.”

“I have too many questions…”

Seven hummed curiously. “I know you’re lost. Just stay there and do not leave without my permission. I’ll be talking to you every now and then! I do need some friends too…”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Hehe!” He giggled loudly. “The other RFA members will speak with you soon, in the morning, I think. Just hold on!”

“That’s… all I can really do.”

“Yee-hoo!” He cheered. “God Seven must fall back and go back to completing his duties. I’ll talk to you later!”

And without a moment for you to respond, he hung up.


End file.
